


How Can I Miss You When You Won't Go Away?

by SacredMorningStar



Series: 1_Million_Words Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final prompt from 1_Million_Words with the book titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Miss You When You Won't Go Away?

After the shocking murder Sherlock had caused there was something that rung through his mind from the first time he had gone on a job with the consulting detective. It was something that Donovan had said that he would one day be the one they would be hunting the detective because he would turn to the criminal side. He had just ignored her comment, trusting the detective’s opinion of the woman, but the way he had shot Magnussen without a second thought had stunned and surprised the doctor.

 

He had known that Sherlock would leave, that something would happen to send him away, but jail would never be an option; Mycroft would never let that happen. The plan to have him work for the government, something that truly was a punishment for the detective, sending him to Eastern Europe. This meant John had to prepare himself for a goodbye he had hoped would not happen again. The mission was something much more dangerous than John was sure of but he had wanted to ask Sherlock not to go and find a way to get him off the plane before it could leave.

 

For the week before he was having to leave he kept building himself up, hating that he couldn’t honestly say how important the detective was to him, and made himself appear to be accepting of the consequences of the detective’s mistake. He wanted to appear strong and that he would wait for Sherlock to return before he went back into such a job again; living the normal life Sherlock had always thought the doctor deserved. His mind was constantly in turmoil with the different ways that Sherlock could be killed out there and that this would be their final goodbye to each other. When he finally got to the hanger it all seemed to come crashing down on him seeing the plane there knowing where Sherlock was being taken away to.

 

He had managed to keep it hidden well but he knew he couldn’t hide it from the detective. Sherlock was just as concerned about how John would cope, knowing he was an emotional man, but he had Mary to help him through it all. He knew the jokes they made were nothing more than a coping mechanism to try and make it last longer but they had to part at some point.

 

Seeing Sherlock finally disappear into that plane and take his seat made John stay quiet. He watched the plane leave, holding onto Mary’s hand a little tighter, and worried just what would happen to the detective out there. He frowned when Mycroft was called and it seemed like his goodbye was not real, that he hadn’t said goodbye really because Sherlock wasn’t going away, he was never going to live down how emotional he got. Sherlock was impressed he was called back so soon and couldn’t help joking as he stepped back onto solid ground making John reply with

 

**“How can I miss you when you won’t go away?”**


End file.
